


Into each life some rain must fall

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into each life some rain must fall

Pepper’s been caught in the crossfire of Tony’s misadventures before, but nothing like this. Everything is a blur after she puts an end to Killian, and before she knows it, they’re performing surgery on her to help get rid of Extremis. The anaesthesia feels like a fever dream, and all she dreams of is intense, painful flames. When she finally wakes up, everything in her body aches, and it’s an effort to force her eyes open. When her vision finally clears, she sees Natasha and Maria by her bedside, and it’s a sight for (literal) sore eyes. 

“Hey, she’s awake.” Natasha nudges Maria, who seems to be dozing. Maria jolts awake, relief flooding her face when she sees Pepper. All Pepper wants is to be curled up in bed with the two of them, but she’ll settle for another dose of extra strong pain meds. It takes her a moment to figure out how to speak again.

“I’m alive,” Pepper says, her voice coming out like a croak. She reaches her hand up to try and hold one of theirs, which is a herculean effort, but Maria and Natasha rush to set her hand back down, letting their hands come over hers instead. 

“Take it easy,” Maria says, and Pepper feels bad that she made the two of them so worried. She tries to focus on the feeling of their hands on hers, instead of the pain wracking her body. 

“How long have I been asleep?” Pepper asks. “How long have you been here?”   
  
“Three days. To both,” Natasha says, and Pepper feels a different kind of ache, in her heart this time. Even if she could speak properly, she still would have no words for now much she loves the two of them. 

“Will you stay?” It’s selfish of her to ask, she knows, when the two of them are probably sleeping in their hospital chairs. There’s no hesitation when both of them speak, their voices sounding at the same time.

“Yes.”

“Of course.”

Pepper struggles to curl her hand up to give theirs a squeeze, but she manages. It’s not long before sleep takes her again, but this time, nothing is burning. Everything is warm and safe, and she is loved. 

 


End file.
